


Not Quite an Angel

by Glitterish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterish/pseuds/Glitterish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson,<br/>Winged,<br/>Watercolor on paper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit [my deviantart](http://luckynesu.deviantart.com) for fullview and more arts.
> 
> do you prefer to see fullview here? (about 2000px wide)  
> I still don't really understand how to use this site...

[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/834/notquiteanangel.jpg/)


End file.
